Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for light mounting systems. More particularly, embodiments disclose light mounting systems with a cantilever design mounted to strut channels, wherein a cart may be inserted and removed from the light mounting system.
Background
Grow lights or plant lights are artificial light sources designed to stimulate plant growth by emitting an electromagnetic spectrum appropriate for photosynthesis. Grow lights attempt to provide a light spectrum similar to that of the sun or to provide a spectrum tailored to the needs of plants being cultivated.
Conventional grow lights are mounted directly to shelves, and plants are positioned below the grow lights. To utilize conventional grow lights, farmers are required to actively load and unload the plants onto each shelf. This creates extra labor costs and time.
Alternatively, conventional grow lights are mounted to frames positioned on both sides of a cart, wherein the plants are positioned on the cart. The cart is then moved between the frames. The plants receive light emitted from the grow lights, which are positioned on each side of the cart. This causes plants to stretch towards the sides of the cart and the light, which affects the plants development and/or shape. Additionally, this causes uneven growth since the plants positioned on the side of the carts receive much higher light intensities than plants centrally located on the cart. These conventional systems are also expensive due to the extra number of lights required.
Accordingly, needs exist for more efficient and effective light mounting systems with a cantilever design that is mounted to strut channels, wherein the lighting mounting systems may remain at a fixed location and carts may be moved into the light mounting systems.